


[Oldfic] Already Occupied

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [45]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Oz ducks into a closet to hide from a furious Alice and finds that someone is already in there.





	[Oldfic] Already Occupied

**...**

"Oz! Get back here, now!"

"Oh geeze…" Oz huffed, fearing for his life as he spun around a corner, finally out of sight of the girl that was chasing him. "I didn't even mean to make her mad, anyway…"

"OZ!"

"Shit!" Normally he didn't swear much, but he decided that this situation definitely called for some profanity. Oz glanced around in a panicked haze, noticing a closet door to his right. Deciding that sitting in a tight space was much better than being obliterated by the angry B-rabbit, Oz quickly opened the door and stuffed himself underneath a misshapen pile of clothes, shutting the door behind him.

He heard rapid footsteps fly by the door, the loud screaming of his name echoing off of the walls as Alice ran down the hallway in search of him.

"That was close…" Oz sighed. He removed a pair of underwear from his head, nearly laughing once he realized that there were pictures of little dolls etched into the fabric. "Ehehehe, this must be Break's…the doll looks just like Emily…"

"Actually, those are Milady's. I prefer to wear boxers~!"

"Break?" Oz nearly had a heart attack when suddenly, a pile of clothes shuffled and Break popped out of the pile, a large and somewhat creepy grin on his face.

"Yo, Mr. Oz."

"What the hell…" Oz stared a moment longer, trying to recover from his 'near death experience'. "Break, why are you in here?"

"Normally, I wouldn't sink to such an action…but I'm afraid that Milady Sharon has convinced herself that seeing my bloody guts on the carpet shall make herself feel better."

Oz winced at the mental image, turning to face the doorway. "Come to think of it, Alice seemed abnormally angry too…"

"They're probably PMS-ing~!" Break sung obnoxiously loud, causing Oz to hurriedly cover his mouth with his hand.

"What are you doing? They're still looking for us!" He glared half-heartedly at the older man, noticing that a smirk had replaced his smile. "Uh…Break…?"

That's when he realized that in his attempt to silence the other male…he'd unintentionally ended up straddling Break.

"Now now, Mr. Oz…if you wanted me that badly, all you had to do was ask~!"

"W-Wait, Break—"

Oz blinked as he was flipped onto his back and stared up into one glinting red eye.

"Now, let's continue…shall we, Mr. Oz~?"

"Break—mph!" He'd been about to protest, when his mouth was suddenly covered…

Holy shit, Break was  _kissing_ him!

His eyes were wide open, even though Break's were closed serenely. As a passing thought, he wondered if this was the closest anyone had ever been to the other man, but then shook that thought off. He really didn't want to know.

The last thing he registered before he closed his eyes was that Break had really long eyelashes and that he tasted like grapes.

"Mmm…" He unconsciously licked his lips as Break pulled back, earning an amused chuckle from the older man.

"Are my kisses really that mind blowing that you can't even speak, Mr. Oz?"

Oz ended up inflating Break's ego because he really  _couldn't_ force himself to say anything. Wow.

Break was about to continue his molestation of the boy beneath him, when suddenly the door burst open.

"BREAK!"

"OZ!"

"Oh dear…it seems we've been found~!"

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"CLOWN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MANSERVANT?"

Unfortunately, there wasn't another closet for a few floors, so the boys were forced to hide in an empty room…in which they ended up continuing what they started. Poor Gil wouldn't know what hit him when he returned to his room hours later.


End file.
